


Summer Nights

by walking_travesty



Series: 3 little words [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 3 words challenge, Angst, Canon Compliant, Coronations, Damen is King, Epilogue, Fluff, Frottage, I can never write anything w/o a bit of angst, Laurent is also a King now, M/M, just a little, lamen, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: Damen returns to Vere for Laurent's Coronation.They have time to be together now.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> gold, blood, amaryllis 
> 
> Here we go again with another 3 random words challenge. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Long live King Laurent!_

_His majesty King Laurent, long may he reign!_

Laurent smiles, his face as graceful and delicate as a rose. He raises his chalice, his pale fingers ringed with glittering jewels, “This day shall mark the end of the fighting between Vere and Akielos,” He says, his voice carrying throughout the hall, “May our kingdoms unite in friendship and grow stronger. As one.”

_Long live King Laurent!_

_His majesty King Laurent, long may he reign!_

Damen meets eyes with Laurent from his place across the long table, the same emotion in Laurent’s eyes were mirrored back into his.

Hope.

Laurent’s coronation was the next step in the long road of uniting their kingdoms together. Damen felt a sense of immense pride as he watched his golden prince- _King_ -thrive. Laurent was the epitome of Veretian royalty; his coronation robes made of pure ivory and soft golden silk. He was severely laced from neck to toe, the neck of his shirt tapering into a frilly white collar. If Damen were to be in these clothes, he would look like a fool, but Laurent was nothing but elegant and beautiful. The large, ornate crown on top his head gleamed in the candlelight, making his hair seem even more blond and his skin porcelain smooth. His wide blue eyes still held the same air of importance and slight arrogance, but Damen knew what truly lied beneath.

“I hope you’re sure about this,” Nikandros whispers into Damen’s ear. Nikandros was one of Damen’s closest advisors and when Damen left Akielos for Laurent’s coronation, he went without question. Damen smiles over at his friend, giving his shoulder a pat.

“I am more than sure. _Look_ at him.” Damen huffs, smiling when he meets Laurent’s blue gaze again. He tilts his head ever so softly, his eyes flicking between Damen and Nikandros. Damen smiles again, mouthing out ‘later’ as a way of explanation. Laurent nods his head once, his attention drawn away by a council member.

“He’s still a Veretian,” Nikandros scoffs, averting his eyes at the look Damen gives him.

“And he’s the best man I’ve ever known,” Damen says, voice low, “ He’s _saved_ my life. I would not be here if it was not for him, Nikandros,” Damen concedes. Nikandros sighs once, giving Damen a wary look, “Are you questioning my judgement?”

“Of course not, I just want you to be careful,” Nikandros tries to reason. Damen snorts once, taking a sip of his wine.

“He is the love of my life, Nikandros. I am his as he is mine. I’m going to marry him,” Damen says, his voice suggesting that the conversation was over. Nikandros throws his hands up, giving Damen an uneasy smile.

“As you wish, exalted.”

 

X

Damen paced back and forth, his heart hammering against his chest. The feast had ended on a high note, Laurent as gracious and elated as one would be after becoming King. Damen took his leave, silently excusing himself to make his way to Laurent’s chambers.

“Waiting for me?” A voice brings Damen out of his thoughts, a bright smile forming on his lips.

“For you, my King, I’d wait an eternity,” Damen sighs happily, bowing slightly to prove his point. Laurent releases a small bit of laughter, his cheeks rising in color. He closes the door behind him, his body lithe and tempting as he pressed his back against it. Damen doesn’t hesitate to move forward, his hands sliding around his thin waist with aching familiarity.

“I’ve missed you,” Laurent says softly, his cold fingers pressing against Damen’s cheek. Damen feels warm inside, his smile beaming.

“I’ve missed you too,” Damen replies easily, lowering his head. He presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Laurent’s mouth, basking in the small, sharp inhale of breath it causes. Laurent wraps his arms around Damen’s neck, pulling him forward until their lips are pressed together. Damen pulls Laurent into him, his arms wrapping possessively around his King. No one could have this but him. The thought spurs him on as he presses Laurent against the door, his kisses becoming deeper, more urgent.

“We have time now,” Laurent mumbles, nails digging into Damen’s shoulders. Damen shivers at the words, the gravity of what they meant making his heart soar.

They had time; they had time to be together.

“Forever,” Damen replies breathlessly, pressing a delicate kiss just beneath the cut of Laurent’s jaw. Laurent sighs audibly, his head lulling to the side.

“Attend me,” Laurent breathes, his voice almost a moan. Damen huffs out hotly, nodding his head once. He backs away reluctantly, pulling Laurent along with him as he moves closer towards the bed. He stops once he’s at the foot of the bed. He kneels before Laurent, his hands sliding down the length of his body until he reached his right boot. He gives Laurent a heady look, taking off the boot and tossing it aside without breaking eye contact. Laurent’s eyes are a dark, his cheeks flushed. He licks his lips unconsciously, raising his left foot out, almost like a challenge. Damen does quick work with the other boot, stripping it off and tossing it to the side. He rises to his full height quickly, pressing his lips to the side of Laurent’s neck. Laurent gasps out in surprise, his fingers easing their way into Damen’s curls.

“You’re very beautiful,” Damen whispers into his skin, pressing another soft kiss to Laurent’s pulse point. He doesn’t wait for a reply as he steps back, taking his wrist into his hand. His wrists were a delicate thing, they were perhaps one of his favorite things about Laurent. He presses a gentle kiss to his pulse point before slowly unlacing his ornate overshirt. After countless times of attending him, he did this task will little difficulty. Laurent is silent, his gaze focused on the steady movements of Damen’s hands.He spreads his fingers over the smooth, pale expanse of Laurent’s exposed forearm. Damen’s mind always went into a frenzy at even the slightest bit of Laurent’s exposed skin. Every part of him was beautiful, he never wanted to take his eyes away. He looks at Laurent once, a smirk forming when sees the look on Laurent’s face; unabashed want. He sent a warm feeling through his veins, like liquid fire. He takes Laurent’s other wrist into his hands, making steady work of unlacing his shirt.

“Must you be so-” Laurent huffs, stopping short. Damen laughs softly to himself, Laurent’s impatience more alluring than not. Once he’s unlaced the sleeve, he presses his lips against Laurent’s ear. He smiles tenderly at the shaky exhale of breath he gets from Laurent.

“We have time,” Damen whispers simply, kissing the spot just behind his ear. Laurent jumps ever so slightly, his body going rigid before it goes completely languid. Damen brings his hands to the front of Laurent’s shirt, his fingers playing with the lace at the base of his throat. Laurent gives him a steady gaze before he sighs and moves Damen’s fingers out of the way. Damen smirks as he settles his hands on Laurent’s hips. Laurent’s deft fingers unlace the front of his shirt with ease, untying it faster than Damen’s ever seen before.

“Eager?” Damen questions once, his heart softening at the way Laurent’s cheeks flush. Laurent’s sharp eyes flicker back up to Damen’s, his chin tipped up in arrogance.

“No, I wanted to assist. Seeing as though your clumsy, barbaric fingers couldn’t-” Laurent is silenced by the press of Damen’s lips against his. Damen pulls Laurent along with him as he walks back until the back of his knees hit the bed. He falls backwards, laughing at the surprised gasp the rolls off of Laurent’s lips. Laurent is pink cheeked, his expression one of pure and endearing shyness. He hesitantly moves his leg until he was straddling Damen’s lap, placing his slender hands flat on Damen’s chest.

“Brute,” Laurent says softly, his usual venom nowhere in sight. Damen smiles, his fingers coming up to sweep blond strands of silk away from his eyes.

“Lover,” Damen says tenderly, his hands creeping into Laurent’s open shirt. Laurent is silent, his breath coming out in shallow pants. Damen moves the shirt until it falls off of his shoulders, leaving Laurent in only his thin, white undershirt. Damen can see a faint outline of Laurent’s slender chest, his thin waist that tapered down to long, beautiful legs. It was overwhelming to Damen how perfect Laurent was, it made him realize how close he was to losing this. Laurent apparently knew what Damen was thinking, his hand sliding down his chest until it was placed over the still tender part of his abdomen. Memories of that day came flooding back into Damen’s mind; the baths, Kastor, the glint of a sword, the blood.

“You almost died,” Laurent says simply, his fingers tracing the wound over the cloth of Damen’s chiton. Damen huffs, his hand covering Laurent’s.

“You saved my life.”

“There was so much blood,” Laurent says, ignoring Damen’s words. His eyes go out of focus, his jaw tense.

“And you _saved_ my life,” Damen says again, pressing his hand against Laurent’s cheek. Laurent melts into the touch, his golden lashes fluttering against the apples of his cheeks.

“I almost lost you,” Laurent whispers, his voice so soft, Damen almost misses what he says. It makes Damen’s heart break as he leans forward. He wraps his arms around Laurent’s waist; the smell of amaryllis and something inherently Laurent intoxicating him. Laurent looks at him once, his blue eyes showing the fear he felt. Damen presses his forehead against Laurent’s, sighing.

“But you didn’t, I’m right here,” Damen breathes, taking Laurent’s hands in his, “We have each other, we have time. We can be together-”

“Forever?” Laurent interjects, his blue eyes lighter than before. Damen smiles, nodding once before he presses his lips against Laurent’s. He wraps his arms around Damen’s neck, his kisses insistent and intense. He makes a bold move, his hips grinding down against Damen’s. Damen smirks, his teeth nipping at Laurent’s bottom lip.

“I’ve never fucked a King before,” Damen mumbles against his lips, groaning when Laurent tugs on his curls in response.

“It’s rather fun, if I do say so myself.”

X


End file.
